The Prostate and Urological Oncology Program is an interdisciplinary group of 26 basic and clinical researchers from seven departments with more than 34 current peer-reviewed research grants (principally from the NIH) accounting for over $6 million in annual direct research support. This program is the site of one of only three NCI Prostate Cancer SPORE grants nationwide which despite its national recognition and prominence accounts for less than 20% of current peer-reviewed funding in the Prostate Cancer and Urological Oncology Program.